the_captains_logfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arsenio De La Cruz/Matthias Benedict
Black Benedict Personal Information Family Members: Johnathan Benedict, father (living) Ingrid Benedict, mother (status unknown) Joseph Benedict, Grandfather (deceased) Martha Benedict, Grandmother (deceased) 'Bac''k'''ground Matthias Benedict was born on a very cold December night in 1721 to his parents Johnathan and Ingrid. His father was a successful merchant and was away for a lot of Matthias's childhood, so he was raised mostly by his mother. He grew up in Durham England where his fathers family had lived for generations. His mother was a Norwegian woman from Bergen Norway, and she too knew how to sail a ship, and would take Matthias to visit her home land every summer. When Matthias was at the age of 13, his father returned from a voyage in the West Indies, drunken and violent. That night he beat his wife Ingrid almost to the point of death. This continued for a month without Matthias knowing and finally one day Ingrid had enough, she couldn't stay here much longer, her husband was changed. On May 19th 1734 Ingrid fled Durham never to be seen again. Matthias was devastated. He didn't know if he would ever see his mother again. His father eventually cooled down, and things almost went back to normal. His father now took him along on every voyage he went on. Over the years young Matthias became an excellent sailor and seamen and after 10 years of working for his father he was promoted to ship Quartermaster. While on a voyage to the Americans, Matthias was down in the cargo hold of the ship checking stock, when he stubbled upon an interesting discovery, Gold. 5 crates full of Pure Gold. This discovery would change him forever. One by one, with the help of a few locals he loaded the Gold crates off the ship and into a secret safe house he made in the jungle. He killed the locals with his bare hands and buried them off in the jungle. He returned to the town with his black dirty hands and went to the local tavern for a drink, and when the bartender asked for his name, he said "Benedict, Black Benedict". With his cunning and smooth ways he found himself aboard a ship of buccaneers and became a pirate under the name Black Benedict. He had plans to perform mutiny and overthrow the captain when the time was right, he had gathered several crew members to help him. It was many years before he did it, but when he did it was quick and easy. He called out to the captain and challegned him to a duel to the death. He easily won and tied the captains dead corse to the mast and killed the rest of the crew who had remain loyal, then lit the ship a flame and left in a row boat with two other pirates. They returned to the same shore he left his father and returning to his safehouse, used the stolen gold to buy a new ship. He named it the "Black Marlin", and assembled a crew with Lepidus, and Montiki (the two pirates who help with the mutiny) as his second and third in command. With his new crew and ship, Matthias sails the seven seas plundering merchant ships and passenger ships the same, and collecting the bounty they have to offer.. Category:Blog posts